vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Duke Mehmet
Grand Duke Mehmet is one of the seven invitees: Greater Nobles summoned by General Gaskell. He is the first to volunteer to fight D when the hunter comes to Castel Gaskell, though the General declines. Biography The Grand Duke is sent out by General Gaskell when the Duke of Xenon threatens Gaskell. On hearing Dr. Gretchen was sent out he said if any harm comes to his daughter he and all his clan would be turned against Gaskel, at which point he hastens to send Memeht out to have her cease and desist any further action which would most likely end in putting Lady Ann in harms way. Using his reconnaissance bugs to find Dr. Gretchen he sends out his android to meet her while the real Mehmet is in the basement of the castle. Dr. Gretchen for seeing cooperation among the Nobles gathered has use poison that is activated if there is any murderous intent to harm her from the attacker. He even brings written orders from the general which do no good. His body goes numb. She says he will be incapacitated for an hour and will be unable to interfere with her. He shows up later in the afternoon with the Duke of Xenon to exact revenge for her actions but she convinces them to stave off the attack due to her plans. Finding D and Lady Ann instead he does battle with them till his android body is damaged extensively, and the space eaters left useless. D is able to use these space eaters later on to foil the plans of Dr. Gretchen executing her captives, which infuriates him. Seeing the ineptitude of those he summoned against D, Gaskell decides to summon Lord Rocambole offering Grand Duke Mehmet's life along with three others in order to slay D. Appearance The android he uses is twelve feet tall and has black hair that sways in the breeze. A dauntless mask of oriental styling resting on a bronzed face, and a dazzling cape and clothes stitched with threads of gold and silver, blue, red, and purple. It doesn't differ in the slightest from the real Grand Duke Mehmet--except from the fact that it's gigantic, it's face build are a perfect duplicate of his in comparison, the combat exoskeleton worn by the Duke of Xenon is a rough suit of armor utterly devoid of artistic sense. Powers and Abilities High intelligence Highly skilled battle tactics Physical stats of a Greater Noble Master Insect Manipulation Equipment Machine Man- Grand Duke Mehmet relies on an enormous puppet to do battle. He can operate this puppet/robot remotely and thus avoids being physically hurt in battle. An intricate device when Dr. Gretchen poisons the real Mehmet the machine man vomited oil the same time he was vomiting blood. What allowed it to mimic every little movement of the operator were devices developed called "synchronization circuits." If the original person operating it weeps so will the machine. If that person is wounded then it bleeds from the same spot. Reconnaissance Bugs- Bugs sent out by the Grand Duke Mehmet. He uses them to locate Dr. Gretchen and Lady Ann. Space Eaters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:"Invitees"